The Whitlock Coven
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Bella, Peter, Jasper and Charlotte are the Whitlock coven, four of the vampire world's greatest fighters. What happens when Rosalie and Emmett Cullen come asking for their help to fight the Volturi? Will they agree? Rated T for kissing, swearing, Peter, Bella, Emmett, fighting and mentions of rape. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Remember to Read and Review!


**The Whitlock Coven.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Bella Whitlock sat in a chair, her 'brother' Peter sat opposite her, they were both staring at each other intensely.

'' Darlin', I don't understand why you're havin' a starin' contest with Pete,_ again_.'' her husband/mate, Jasper, said sighing.

'' Jazz, if you love me, you'd understand.'' Bella said not breaking eye contact with Peter.

'' He annoyed you?'' he guessed.

'' Yup, mocked _our sex life_.'' Bella said nonchalantly, Jasper narrowed his eyes at Peter.

'' All I said was Char and I are better!''

'' Really, then why was Char complaining?'' Bella asked, Peter broke eye contact.

'' WHAT?!''

'' I win.'' Bella said getting up, grabbing Jasper's hand she walked from the room and burst into a fit of giggles when she heard Peter complain to Charlotte.

'' You're evil, you know that right?'' Jasper asked, Bella looked up at him innocently.

'' Who? Little 'ole me?''

'' Yup.''

'' Well, it's one of my many qualities that makes you love me.''

'' Very true...'' Jasper murmured kissing up her neck, Bella sighed in pleasure, looking up at Jasper through her lashes, her ruby red eyes sparkling with lust and love.

'' Well Major, how about we take this upstairs?'' Bella asked trailing a hand across his chest, Jasper's eyes darkened to a pitch black.

'' I agree, darlin'.'' Jasper growled out, he picked Bella up bridle style and ran up the stairs, Bella giggled and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

'' Ugh, will you two quit making out like hormonal teenagers!'' Peter screamed.

'' Technically, we _are_ teenagers, dumbass.'' Bella said.

'' And we've done more than just make out.'' Jasper added.

'' AHH! MY VIRGIN EARS!''

'' Virgin my ass!'' Jasper, Bella and Charlotte all shouted.

'' Hey, Bella, remember the time when we were together before the love of my life Charlotte came?'' Peter teased.

'' Yes, don't remind me, though I do have to admit, you _do_ have a hot ass.'' Bella shuddered.

'' Thank you!''

'' Can we please stop talkin' 'bout your ass.'' Jasper growled jealously.

'' Aw, Jazz darling, would you rather we talked about _your_ ass?'' Bella asked her mate amused.

'' Nah, I'd rather we finished what we started darlin'.'' Bella shivered, even after one hundred years of being mated to Jasper, his Southern accent always made her go weak in the knees.

'' Then let's go.'' Jasper sped up the stairs and when they got to their thankfully soundproof room, Jasper pinned Bella against the wall.

'' Bella, darlin', you're playin' with fire.''

'' Well then, I guess you'll just have to burn me Major.'' Jasper growled and kissed her passionately, Bella moaned weaving her hands into Jasper's soft blonde locks.

'' If you insist...''

* * *

Bella and Jasper lay on their bed, tangled in covers, and breathing hard.

'' That reminded me of when we first mated.'' Bella sighed happily.

'' Shame it was after you lost_ 'it'_ to those scumbags, and _Peter_ a month after you came.'' Jasper growled.

'' Hey, you were with _Maria_ at the time! And Peter was kind to me, plus he _is_ my sire.''

'' True.'' Jasper sighed, Bella rolled over to face him, she kissed his chin softly, earning a low purr from him.

'' Hey, for what its worth, I loved from the moment I saw you, I always will, you're_ it_ for me Jazz, I _promise_ I'll _never_ leave you.''

'' Right back at cha darlin', also, no other males will ever touch you!'' he growled possessively, Bella was used to it, truth be told, it kinda turned her on...

'' Just as long as no other woman puts her filthy hands on you!'' Jasper smirked at the jealous ridden Bella, he always loved this side to her.

'' I promise, the only woman allowed within an inch radius is you.''

'' Good.'' she pouted, all of a sudden Peter burst into the room, Bella pulled the sheets up to her chest while Jasper was snarling at Peter, who in return, grinned like a psychopath.

'' Well, you two sure have been busy, 'least ya didn't break the bed _this_ time 'round. And Bells, I've seen_ all_ of you, so what's the point'n coverin' up in fronta _me_?''

'' _What do you want Peter?_'' Jasper hissed, clutching Bella to his side.

'' Well...''

'' Peter, if you don't tell us, I will hang you from the ceiling by your balls, make you listen to Justin Bieber, eat human food, video it and post it on Youtube.'' Bella snarled.

'' Okay~ Well, remember that Coven we met? The animal drinking ones?'' Peter sang.

'' Yes.'' Jasper drawled out.

'' Well, the Volturi is after their ass's. And they're roundin' up coven's to help them fight, two of them are downstairs, the bear like one and the hot blonde.''

'' Peter, get out so we can get changed.''

'' Can do.'' Peter said shutting the door softly, Bella put on her underwear, a pair of jeans and a purple sleeveless shirt, when she turned around Jasper was already dressed.

'' Ready darlin'?''

'' Always.''

* * *

'' So the Volturi is after you all, because they think you created an immortal child?'' Jasper concluded, they both nodded an Jasper sighed, Bella put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

'' Yeah...'' Emmett said rubbing the back of his neck.

'' I'll fight.'' Bella said nodding at Emmett and Rosalie.

'' I'll follow wherever Bella goes, so I'll fight too.'' Jasper said.

'' We'll fight.'' Charlotte and Peter said in unison.

'' Great! Now we have even more of a chance of beating the Volturi's ass!''

'' So, your niece grows at an unnatural pace?''

'' Yes, but she's beautiful.'' Rosalie said.

'' I'm sure she is.'' Bella said sadly, Jasper looked towards his mate and felt absolutely awful, he felt guilty for not being able to give her a child, he wanted one too.

'' How were you all changed?'' Emmett asked, Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

'' Emmett!''

'' It's fine. I was born in 1843, I joined the Civil war when I was seventeen, by 1863 I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary, all without having seen any real battle.''

'' Until...'' Emmett asked.

'' Till I met a certain immortal... Maria. I was riding back from Galveston, I was helping the women and children evacuate, once I saw them standing there, naturally I went to help, Maria changed me five minutes after. My gift with manipulating emotions got me far up into Maria's ranks, Maria used me. I thought what we had was love, but I was only a puppet and she pulled the strings. Peter showed up a month later, we got on well together. Three years after his transformation, he was general, and he found Bella, he changed her. I was with Maria at the time, I felt the mating pull, but I ignored it, believing I was meant to be with Maria, Bella was crushed, Peter comforted her and they began a relationship, I was jealous, but I let it go. We all left forty years later.'' Jasper said solemnly.

'' What about you Bella?'' Rosalie asked Bella softly.

'' Alright, but I'll warn you, my story doesn't have a happy ending, if any of us had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones by now.''

'' Woah, you and Rosie have the same opinions, sorry, continue.'' Emmett said.

'' I was born in 1846 to a wealthy family in Texas, my father didn't see the need for slaves, so he fought for them. My mother hated me, I wasn't a Southern Belle, not the kind of daughter she wanted. She set me up with her fourth cousin,_ Christopher Black._'' Bella said spitting out the name '' He was the epitome of a Southern Gentleman, or so I thought. On the night Peter found me, I was out riding, Christopher and my mother had secretly followed me, along with some of his friends, they...they... they gang r-raped me, my mother stood and watched, _laughing_. They left me on the streets thinking I was dead, at the time I wanted to be. Peter found me, he was hunting when he smelled all of the blood. He took me back to the camp and changed me. I felt the pull to Jasper, when I found out he was in love with Maria, I... I wanted to die. Peter comforted me and we became friends fast, later starting a relationship, friends with benifits, I guess, Peter and I did love each other, then Charlotte came along twenty years later, Peter and I ended on good terms, I was a little heartbroken at first, but I dealt with it. When we left in 1906, Jazz and I finally excepted the mating pull, we've been together since.'' Bella said, smiling at the thought of Jasper.

'' When we left you held out your hand for me, without thinking about what I was doing I took it, when I met Bella, I felt love, when she asked me to leave with her, for the first time in a while, I felt _hope_, I don't know where I'd be without you though.'' Jasper said, Bella just smiled softly at him and kissed the top of his head.

'' You will _never_ go back to that life, not as long as I'm around.''

'' Okay, enough mushy-ness.''

'' Remember that threat I gave you? It_ still_ stands.''

'' Sorry.''


End file.
